


Maple Chasers [Free Day]

by Francowitch



Series: JJ Style Week 2017 [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Day 7, Fluff and Smut, Free day, JJ Style Week, Light daddy kink, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: Just a bit of fluff and smut on a day off...





	Maple Chasers [Free Day]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheInsaneFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInsaneFox/gifts), [JujuRotfuchs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JujuRotfuchs/gifts).



> JJ Style Week day 6 Prompt - Free Day
> 
> You think this would have been the easiest to create it, but yeah this took some twisting of the muse juices... 
> 
> And a thank you to my love [Phayte ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte) who looked over swearing at me for my hate on commas... as always my mistakes are my own! <3

###  Maple Chasers [Free Day]

 

“Oh fuck this is hilarious!” Yuri was chuckling breaking the silence of the apartment. 

 

All three men were home on a rare day off together- Yuri had been flipping through his phone. JJ was writing out some training plans for his younger charges and looked up to see what Yuri was on about. 

 

“What did you find there, kitten?”

 

“Fuck-- I need to get Beka for this,” Yuri got up displacing Potya who had been happily curled on Yuri’s lap.

 

JJ shook his head, chuckling as he heard Yuri storm into the spare room that they had turned into a studio for Otabek to work on his music. While Otabek might get annoyed at the intrusion, he was not someone to ever flip out where Yuri was concerned. JJ continued jotting down his ideas before he was pulled into whatever whirlwind thing that had caught Yuri’s eye. While it could be just as simple as a cat video, it could also be something which leads with all three of them tumbling into the bedroom. It was a good ten minutes before Yuri was dragging Otabek into the living area of their three bedroom. 

 

“Fine Yura, I am here, what did you want? I was in the middle of something,” Otabek sounded exasperated.

 

“You are always in the middle of something, Beka,” Yuri groaned, “This is gold though, and I didn’t want to have to repeat myself.”

 

“Yura...” Otabek frowned.

 

Yuri draped his long frame around Otabek, curling around his back with his arms cradling around his chest. Yuri’s face buried in Otabek’s neck, breathing in the sandalwood scent. From the rumbling moan JJ heard, he assumed that Yuri was now sucking at the sensitive spot just below Otabek’s ear. 

 

“Kitten,” JJ smiled, “please, while I am enjoying the view, what is it that you so desperately needed to tell us?”

 

Yuri looked up through his veiled hair, “Oh yes, sorry.”

 

“Pfft!” JJ laughed, “Did you forget in the five seconds there?”

 

Yuri shrugged, “Beka tasted good and fuck you too.”

 

Yuri’s insult carried no bite, making JJ just smirk, “Well then kitten, why don’t you two go play? I have classes and training to plan.”

 

“Really are you going to just leave Beka and I to ourselves?” Yuri kept kissing along Otabek’s neck punctuating each word, “You don’t even want to watch?”

 

JJ could feel his arousal starting to press against his slacks, he leaned back stretching to readjust himself. 

 

“You know Yura,” Otabek spoke his voice low and heedy, “we have not properly celebrated Jean accepting our ring.”

 

“Tch! Fuck that, I just want you right now and he wants to spend his energy on his students and that damn rink,” Yuri pouted. 

 

JJ cocked his eyebrow at the petulant whine that was coming from Yuri.

 

“Yuuuuura--” Otabek growled.

 

Yuri looked to Otabek biting his bottom lip, “Yes Daddy?”

 

“Get over there and show Jean just how appreciative you are,” Yuri nodded then gasped as Otabek grabbed onto Yuri’s jaw, “You will crawl over and use only your mouth is that understood baby?”

 

“Yes Daddy...” Yuri moaned. 

 

While JJ did not get off on being called ‘Daddy’, he certainly appreciated watching the dynamic between his two fiancés- seeing his kitten go from feral to docile was enough to drive the Canadian wild. JJ palmed his erection as he watched Yuri slide down to his hands and knees, his eyes locked on JJ as he crawled over. The years of ballet, his insane ability to contort and bend his body made every movement liquid and natural. No longer was he Yuri Plisetsky, 20 year old many time over gold medalist- no now he was Yuri the kitten, prowling his way over to one of his masters, his green eyes full of wanton lust.  

 

JJ moaned as he watched Yuri go up on his knees, licking his lips as he bent over to unzip JJ’s slacks using his teeth. JJ assisted Yuri by pulling them off his ass, and down his legs. Yuri licked along JJ’s bare inner thigh, nipping at the sensitive flesh and sucking purple bruises making the Canadian suck in his breath. Yuri reached the base of JJ’s cock which was straining against his briefs. Yuri began to lap at the fabric practically purring at the scent and taste of precum through the fabric. 

 

JJ looked over to Otabek who was smirking as he watched their kitten make long motions with his tongue along the fabric covered cock. JJ hooked his thumbs along the elastic of his briefs, pulling them down and under his balls so that his erection was now easily accessible for Yuri. The younger man made a low rumble in his throat as he lifted himself up to take the full length into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks to allow him to take JJ further down his throat. 

 

“Fuck yes Kitten...” JJ moaned his head falling back.

 

Yuri came off with a wet pop, “Don’t you dare take your eyes off of me.”

 

JJ smiled, loving the command in his voice, “Come then, my little tiger. Let’s take this back to the bedroom and you can show me exactly what you can do with that mouth of yours.”

 

“Oh fuck yes.”

 

***

 

Spent- laying draped along each other, JJ nudges Yuri, “So kitten, what was it that had you all hopped up?”

 

There was a soft chuckle from Yuri, “Oh yeah, hey Beka, you know there is a label for us.”

 

Otabek shifted so that he could look at Yuri, “For us?”

 

“There are a few labels for us, kitten,” JJ chuckled, “gay, lovers, engaged…”

 

“Tch!” Yuri scoffed, “No, this is just for Beka and I.”

 

Otabek raised his eyebrow, “Oh?”

 

“Yeah, apparently we are ‘Maple Chasers’.”

 

Otabek smiled, “I can live with that.”

 

“ _ Crisse!” _ JJ swore. “There is a label for everything.”

 

“Just gonna have to deal with it asshole,” Yuri spoke as he snuggled against JJ’s bare chest. 

 

It was not long for Yuri’s breath to even out, a soft snore coming from him as he curled against JJ. JJ gently ran his hand through Yuri’s silken hair, kissing the top of his head. JJ could feel the bed shift slightly as Otabek curled in closer so that he was spooned against Yuri’s back, looking over the golden head his hand running along JJ’s arm.

 

“So I wasn’t there today, how did the parents take it?”

 

“Take what?” JJ was confused, the sex coma starting to take over.

 

Otabek gave a significant look to the band around JJ’s finger as he ran his own fingers along it, lacing them together. 

 

“Ahh...” JJ smiled, “Well, some took it as expected, they were not thrilled. But most were fine. I mean Victor and Yuuri are married. I think the fact we are three, that is more of what threw them off, not that I am gay,” He chuckled softly.

 

“How about your parents?” Otabek’s voice was a soft rumble.

 

“Ahh they were happy, Maman already has a few plans, we are to wed in Canada of course, at the chalet.”

 

Otabek chuckled, “That sounds like her.”

 

“No more Beks, let’s get some rest. It will be all too soon that the kitten will be awake and running us through our paces once more.”

 

Otabek smirked, “Yeah... You are too right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos as always keeps my muse happy and busy!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more YOI fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
